Question: Solve for $t$ : $-14 = t - 19$
Add $19$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{-14 {+ 19}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{t} \\ -14 &=& t - 19 \\ \\ {+19} && {+19} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -14 {+ 19} &=& t \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ t = 5$